


(On Hiatus) By The Way, A Completely Unremarkable Guy In A Completely Unremarkable World

by orphan_account



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, Ooo, based off of some tumblr post I saw, demon and angel stuff!, i don't remember where that post was to be honest, if I find it i'll let y'all know, possible coup?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Daniel finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, he also finds himself in the middle of an angel and a demon's coup against their respective 'homes'. Daniel becomes involved in solving a mystery about 'himself', but not quite him. What will go down? We'll find out, won't we?





	1. The Meeting

Daniel was a completely normal, average, non remarkable guy. More of a background character or sidekick than a protagonist.

In another feat of being a normal, average guy, Dan had decided to go for a walk. Once he decided he had gone far enough, Dan decided to take a quicker route home. Through a dark, creepy as hell alleyway. 

As Dan's shoes silently tapped against the concrete of the alleyway, he ran his hand along the brick walls on both sides of him. Graffiti and chips littered the once bright maroon walls. His feet kicked trash every once and a while as he made his way to his destination. Until he heard a shout.

"FUCK."

His immediate reaction was to run towards the source of the sound, to help if someone was in need. However, he stopped himself. Listening closer to the voice, Dan realized that it wasn't one voice, there seemed to be two. They both sounded angry. Were they angry at eachother, or angry at someone else?

Daniel didn't know if he wanted to find out. Anyone else would have just turned around and gone the normal route, but he had gone too far to go back. He saw something, or rather, someone, in front of him. Make that two someones.

Now, Daniel had never been the type to believe in the supernatural. So, when he saw a dark winged figure speaking with a bright winged figure, he tried to rationalize it.

Were the shadows playing tricks with his eyes? No, it was only 7pm. Sleep deprivation? No, last night was one of the few full sleeps he ever got. Maybe it was just two humans wearing costumes? 

Well, as he walked closer, the figures became clearer, along with the fact that these weren't normal humans. The figures seemed to be completely barren. They both had no visible features, Dan couldn't even tell what they were wearing. Dan didn't want to jump to conclusions, but if he didn't know any better, he'd think that he had just walked into a conversation between a shadow and an... anti-shadow?

Silently, Daniel crouched along one of the brick walls, and tried to get a good view of this strange meeting.

"I knew I should have been quieter about the plan," The light figure said, "asking so many people to join the efforts so quickly... Ugh, I've really messed up."

"They always seem to find out, don't they?" The dark figure proceeded to flip off the sky, then turned back towards the other.

"How did you get caught?"

"Same way as you. Same punishment too, it seems."

A dry laugh was shared between the two, as Daniel watched in awe. Was this actually for real? Or was he going mad?

"I don't know what I'm going to do, though. What will I do without my job?" The light figure had a twinge of fear in their voice.

"They won't keep you out for long. You're valuable merchandise to them. Not many people can do what you do, you can see the good in anyone." The dark figure sounded nonchalant, like they had done this talk to the other many times before. "And if they do find a replacement? We can live here! Blend in with the humans. Everyone says they're idiots, right?"

"Humans aren't stupid, they found out about us, didn't they?" The light figure scratched the back of their neck. "And, you say we. But hardly anyone can do your job either. You're one of the only reasonable ones."

"You think they're gonna take me back, huh?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, I won't let that happen. They're expecting me to crawl back to the doorway and beg to come back, but they're wrong." 

"Won't they try to find you?" 

The dark figure held back his laughter. 

"You don't know much about us, do you? They wouldn't send a search party out for someone with my job. I'm not really important. They'd only come after me if I was irreplaceable. Like you said, I'm one of the only reasonable ones. Not the only."

"I guess that's fair," the light figure's form seemed to relax. "I'm guessing there was a reason you wanted to talk to me yesterday. About the third doorway?"

"Yep. Found some new info on it in some decrepit library."

"Well, did you find anything about why it suddenly showed up? Or why we couldn't enter it? Or why Daniel-"

Dan kicked a piece of trash by accident, flinching at the mention of his name. The light figure jumped at the sound into the dark figure, who caught the other, but pushed them back.

The only thought going through Daniel's mind was, is this going to be how he died? 

"Well, look what we have here," The shadow joked to the other. "A normal human! I've haven't seen a live one in so long!"

"Stephen," the light figure hissed towards the shadow, or as it turns out, Stephen. "Try to take this seriously? We don't know how much they heard!"

"Relax, Hosuh. We'll just kill him!" Stephen exclaimed. "Hey, human, do you have any family? Anyone who'd care if you died?" 

Dan, to say the least, was fucking confused. They both had names? Personalities? Jobs? God damn coup schemes, it seemed? Humans knew literally nothing about angels as demons, did they? 

"I- uh, y-yeah? My... My parents?" Daniel managed to stutter out, which made him sound much more pathetic than he was planning. Which made sense, considering that one of these figures was planning to murder him in an alleyway.

"Stop it, you." Hosuh punched the other in the shoulder, which elicited a laugh from the aforementioned. "We're not going to kill them."

"Dammit. I was gonna frame it as a mugging. I haven't done one of those in a while..." Stephen whispered, a sadness in his voice just barely audible. Dan hoped he wasn't actually upset about not being able to murder him and frame someone else.

Hosuh sighed at the other, and continued. "How... How much did you hear of our conversation?"

"I, the... the beginning? I think? I heard him," Dan pointed at Stephen, "scream out, uh, the f bomb." 

"Just say fuck."

"No, screw you." Daniel had no idea where that came from, telling a literal demon to screw off. He was going to get himself killed, wasn't he?

The response seemed to set something off in Stephen's brain, as he looked to be... remembering something? It was surprising how much Dan could read from Stephen, while not being able to see his face at all.

"Hey Hosuh," Stephen turned to his counterpart. "Does this guy... remind you of anybody in particular?" 

Hosuh must have realized the same thing as the other, and began to stare at Daniel, against the fact that Dan couldn't see any of his features. To Dan's surprise, or dismay, the angel said his name.

"Daniel?" Hosuh peeped out, his voice almost too soft to be heard. "Is... No, it can't be you. I- Is it you, Dan?"

"My name is Daniel," he said, slightly confused as to why Hosuh seemed so sentimental. "But... I, uh, I don't... know you. Either of you."

A slight whine was heard from Hosuh, as well as a sigh. Was... was he crying? Had he done anything to make them cry? Dan hoped he hadn't made the angel cry, even though he had just met him. Well, in all honesty? He was mostly scared of what the dark, looming shadow would do to him if he had made the other cry.

"It's fine, Hosuh. Just an unfortunate coincidence, I guess." Stephen wrapped his long, slender wing around Hosuh for a moment, then retracted it. Daniel wondered what else wings were used for, and what everything meant. Obviously that was a way to comfort someone, but was that like wrapping your arm around someone? When did it become rude, or creepy? He had much to learn. "But... what are we going to do, since Dan here knows too much?" 

"I... I don't know, honestly."

"Well. We better come up with something."

"I, uh, I guess I have an idea. How about... it sounds weird but... why don't you two live with me?" Dan's voice trembled slightly on the last couple of words. He hated how obviously scared he was, and that the other two could tell. He usually had such a calm demeanour, confidence, and a strong voice. Around these two, he had become a babbling and nervous mess. He despised it.

"Aight." Dan was suddenly jerked from his thoughts. "Lead the way." 

Hosuh nodded, and pointed towards an exit of the alleyway, where Daniel had come from.

As Daniel walked towards the street, he got caught up in his thoughts, yet again. He had been doing that fairly often since meeting his now roommates. He was thinking about the two's willingness to move in with a human he hardly knew, and why they would do that. But was he going to complain? At least he wasn't being murdered in an alleyway by a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr!
> 
> check out my DanPlan Art Blog @dp-artss for, well, DanPlan Art! Try to keep asks about this story off of this account, but if it's easier for you, ask away!
> 
> Based off of this post! https://danplan-and-stuff.tumblr.com/post/184422042109/me-and-my-friend-should-probably-be-stopped-before


	2. Ragtag Anime Group

"So, Daniel, what do you do?" Hosuh questioned, making Daniel slightly jump at the sudden conversation. 

The group had been travelling in relative silence, save for the couple of snarky remarks about the alleyway from Stephen. Apparently, Stephen had absolutely no problem with talking about murdering someone in an alley, but tagging up art on the sides of buildings is completely off limits. "Ruining the hard work of the artists and builders," He had said. Dan wondered how Stephen's strange system of justice worked.

"Like, as a job? I'm just doing random jobs to build up my resume," Dan explained, not sure how much of his personal life he should reveal to his new roommates. "But I am trying to get a YouTube channel off the ground." His own sudden comfort around the two surprised him.

Stephen and Hosuh both slightly flinched.

"Can I ask you two a question now?" Dan asked, hoping to find out more about the supernatural... creatures? People? Things, perhaps? People is probably the way to go.

"Go for it." Stephen seemingly crossed his arms, while Hosuh turned towards Dan, awaiting the question.

"Ok, so I don't know if this is, like, racist or anything, but..." He began, trying not to accidentally offend the others. He knew that trying not to offend someone you didn't fully understand could be like stepping through a minefield. 

Stephen laughed at this, while Hosuh punched him on the shoulder yet again. 

"What? That's funny!" 

Hosuh shushed Stephen, and motioned for Dan to go ahead.

He continued. "Do you always look like that? Like featureless shadow things?"

"No, actually. We have multiple forms we use." Hosuh explained, making motions with his hands that Daniel couldn't entirely understand. It wasn't sign language, just strange, erratic movements. 

"We've got this sort of cloak thing, which we're using right now," Stephen picked up the conversation. "Then you've got your classic angel or demon form, or 'true form', as most people call it."

"Then, we have a human form. How we looked before we died." Hosuh finished.

Stephen nodded, and the group continued walking in a comfortable silence.

Dan noticed the difference between Hosuh and Stephen's ways of speaking. Hosuh was very passionate about what he spoke, motioning and moving his hands, not stuttering often. Then, there's Stephen. 

He had an aura of don't-give-a-shit surrounding him at all times, like a blanket over a well made bed. He didn't move his hands, didn't emote in his speech, often spoke in short sentences, used slang, and generally didn't care. He didn't think that Stephen was stupid, Daniel did hear him using more descriptive words like decrepit and irreplaceable. He just displayed carelessness at all times. 

Stephen was quite the anomaly, and Hosuh was as well, but in a different way. They were very different from eachother, polar opposites, even. 

"They really don't seem like they would be compatible as friends at all... but I guess opposites really do attract. Like the south and north side of a magnet." He thought to himself. Then, a thought suddenly came to mind.

"Hey, what if you two used that human form!" Dan perked up. "Then we won't have to stay in this sketchy alleyway!"

Stephen jumped at the idea. "Sounds good to me," Stephen agreed with Daniel, paused slightly, then continued. "Here goes nothing."

Stephen stood still as his dark disguise slowly faded away, like the sun rising over the sea. And to Dan's surprise, Stephen looked exactly like a normal person. Except that normal person had horns and wings.

Stephen wasn't super tall, however, he was taller than Daniel and Hosuh. He wore a black sweater, with pants and shoes of the same colour. His hair, though, was a lot less basic. 

Stephen had purple, slightly messy, sort of mohawk styled hair. People made fun of Dan for choosing green for his hair, but Daniel was cool with it. Not many people thought they looked good enough to pull off such a strange hair colour like green, after all. But purple? Dan didn't know if he could ever do that. The purple hair wasn't even the most stand-out thing about him, either. 

Stephen's wings and horns weren't red, like you would expect from a demon. They were black, which slowly faded to a dark purple. Daniel thought it actually looked pretty cool.

"I know what you're thinking, 'who would choose purple hair?' Well, Stephen would. It's not about if the colour looks good on you, you gotta make the colour look good. Which I do for purple, clearly." Stephen explained, his confidence levels maybe a little too high. 

Hosuh chuckled at this, whispering "Sure you do, Stephen." Which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

He'd never thought of choosing a hair colour like that. "I might use that advice more often," Daniel thought. "With a little less ego, of course."

Before Dan even knew it, the scaly horns and wings were gone, not a trace left behind. As promised, Stephen looked exactly like a normal person. Well, save for the purple mohawk.

"I guess I should too." Hosuh stood still as well, and let the light cloak fade away. It was like a bright light dimmed above him, as his features became visible. 

Hosuh was shorter than both Daniel and Stephen by a fair bit. He wore a very plain outfit of a white shirt with semi-tight blue jeans. Hosuh was skinnier than the two others, but not lanky. He had fairly long hair pulled into a ponytail. Some of his hair strayed away, and covered up one of his eyes. Hosuh's hair was grey, but it didn't make him look old. It somehow made him look younger, at least to Dan. 

One thing that surprised Daniel is that Hosuh had a silver, not gold, halo above his head. Dan wondered to himself why the halo wasn't gold. Despite his strangely coloured halo, Hosuh's wings were the real standout feature. 

Beuatiful feathers white as the snow covered his wings. They had shiny sliver feathers scattered across their undersides, like stars that shone in a bright white sky.

Shortly after, Hosuh allowed the halo and wings to fade away as well. 

A random thought popped into his mind, as he looked at the two across from him. "We look like anime characters. This whole situation is like an anime." What a strange thought to have in that moment, he hadn't watched anime since he was-

"We look like a weird ragtag group of anime characters from failed shows." Stephen piped up, causing the whole 'weird ragtag anime group' to laugh. Dan suddenly became aware of how weird it was to have three dudes in the middle of an alleyway laughing at around seven at night. 

"Anyway, I'm funny, I know. But are we going to head out of this hellhole of an alleyway anytime soon?" Stephen began walking towards where Dan had come from when he first saw the two.

"A literal hellhole, considering I found you here." Daniel replied.

"Zing. Now let's get out of here." 

Where was all of this sudden chemistry coming from?

Stephen carried on, and the rest of the W.R.A.G. (the new name Daniel had come up with on the spot for the ragtag anime group) followed.

Hosuh didn't know it, but Daniel saw the confused glances that Hosuh was giving him.


	3. And They Were Roommates

The walk home from the alleyway was a lot less awkward than Daniel was expecting. 

Hosuh and Stephen had clearly become comfortable enough to talk more amongst themselves with Daniel. In this time, he tried to understand their friendship's dynamic. They were almost rude to eachother, pointing out and making fun of the other's imperfections. Seeing this, it reminded him of his own way of making friends. 

Not many people could handle Dan's way of talking to friends. He and his friend Annabelle always made fun of their friend group, verbally cutting at everyone's imperfections to try and earn a laugh.

Hosuh and Stephen's friendship was almost... familiar, in a way. But why?

Add that to the list of weird shit that's happened tonight.

Almost on cue, a new round of friendly bullying started up.

"So why purple, Stephen?" The angel asked, making a face that Daniel assumed was Hosuh's 'trying not to lose my shit' face.

"Because purple is the colour of royalty, and Stephen is royalty. Easy as that."

"Yeah, royalty. Makes sense, all royalty are psychopathic murderers."

That's concerning.

"Only the good ones!" 

More concerning.

"You're... you're actually the worst, Stephen." Hosuh giggled. "In everything, actually. Like your colour choices, sense of style-"

"Hey, hey, don't even try to roast me for my style choices. Right now you're literally wearing the most basic thing I've ever seen in my life," Stephen faked offense. "And not to mention your hair is grey, Hosuh. Who the fuc-"

"How do you guys do that? Make fun of stuff that your friend is insecure about, and still both find it funny?" Daniel asked, confused at how far they were willing to go with their 'roasting'.

"Well, we use it as a way to be less worried about our insecurities, strangely." Hosuh smiled. 

"Yeah, if you constantly make fun of other people's insecurities, you'll realize you're not the only one with problems. Then you stop worrying about it." Stephen explained, monotone.

"That... that's not exactly how it's supposed to work, Stephen..." Hosuh covered his mouth as he laughed.

"It's not?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to become immune to what you say about yourself from what your friends say about you. Like, nothing can affect you anymore."

"Oh. Sounds boring. I like my way."

Daniel found himself laughing at the exchange, before he almost passed his apartment building.

"Oh, the building is right here, you guys." He slowly opened the door, and began the walk to his apartment.

"It's nice in here," Hosuh stated, not exactly sharing what was nice.

"What do you mean? It's freezing in here." Stephen pulled his hood up over his head, not entirely hiding his purple hair. 

"You think it's cold? The temperature's perfect!" Hosuh argued, a little too loudly.

"Hey, guys, you're supposed to be quiet here." Daniel explained, then adding, "Also, I agree with Hosuh."

"Goody two-shoes Daniel, not letting me be lou- WHAT?" Stephen yelled, apperently surprised that he was the only one who thought it was cold. 

Hosuh and Daniel shushed him, through their laughter. 

As the group silently argued about the room temperature, Daniel walked up to his apartment door, slowly opening it with the key.

It wasn't a small apartment, with a fairly big kitchen, a large living room, a nice bathroom, and two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was dedicated to recording videos, but he could use a closet somewhere to record. Somebody would also have to crash the couch until other living arrangements could be made.

Hosuh immediately headed to the kitchen, looking at Dan's utensils, bowls, spices, and what was in the fridge. Dan always kept ingredients and spices for cooking in stock, even though he hardly ever cooked. He felt like he had to, for some strange reason.

Stephen, however, went straight to looking through the rooms. Once he got to the guest bedroom, he yelled "I call this room!". He then walked back into the living room, flopped down on the couch, and started looking through the TV. 

"Hey Hosuh, Dan's got Hell's Kitchen on here!" He waved the other over to the couch.

"He does?" He asked, walking over to the couch.

"Yeah," Dan answered sitting down at the opposite end of the couch to Stephen. "I like watching it, cooking is something that interests me, for some reason... even though I can hardly cook."

Hosuh's face lit up, causing Stephen to laugh. 

"Do you want to cook with me?" Hosuh excitedly asked, his smile a bright white. "I can cook, and teach you how to!"

Hosuh seemed so happy, and so excited, too. Despite hardly knowing Hosuh... how could he say no to that.

"Can't say no to that offer, can you Dan?" Stephen almost read his thoughts, even though he was still facing the TV. Could demons do that? Read thoughts? "Don't worry, I won't be jealous." 

Hosuh punched him on the shoulder. They did that a lot. Did they ever bruise eachother? If they did, how would they react? Joke about it, or feel sorry? Their dynamic never ceased to confuse Dan.

"Sounds like fun," Dan accepted Hosuh's offer. "What do you want to cook?" 

"Cookies," Stephen ordered, as if this whole situation were a restaurant. "Stephen wants cookies."

"I didn't realize the Cookie Monster had purple hair." 

"Fuck you, Daniel." He turned to face Dan from the couch, flipped him off, and turned back to the TV.

That night cooking with Hosuh was the most fun that Dan had in years. 

Hosuh told Dan what to do, and he listened, until they ended up making decent cookie dough from scratch. Stephen came back to check up on the progress every once and a while, quoting Gordon Ramsay whenever Dan or Hosuh made a mistake. 'You fucking donkey' was used multiple times.

While the cookies were in the oven, the group sat at the couch and watched cooking shows, laughing together whenever a funny quote was thrown out of nowhere. 

When they were done, the W.R.A.G. sat at the couch and finished eating all of the cookies together.

It was... comfortable. 

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but updates will become very inconsistent. Hopefully there will be one a week. Thanks for all of the support!
> 
> @dp-artss on tumblr!


	4. New Adjustments

Adjusting to this new life was much easier than Dan had expected.

Keeping the huge secret was very difficult, in fact, the most difficult part of adjusting. Other than that, though? It had been fairly easy.

There was one thing nagging at Dan, though. 

No matter how much he told himself that he trusted Stephen and Hosuh, his mind just wouldn't budge. Dan wondered if Stephen and Hosuh were keeping anything from him. He didn't have anything to confront them with, though, so he tried to forget about it.

Obviously he couldn't.

There were some benefits of living with an angel and a demon, though. Hosuh could give advice on which of his friends were the 'always kind and always caring' types, and Stephen could give advice on who to avoid. 

He wondered if that was normal behaviour for angels and demons. Being able to tell who was good and who was bad from one look was something that Dan had always wanted to be able to do.

Stephen could also manipulate people into letting him do whatever he wants. Stephen said that he could go as far as manipulating someone into launching a nuke, but he wouldn't go anywhere near that far for... reasons.

He didn't specify why.

Daniel had wondered why that is. If Stephen could technically do anything he wants, then why does he mostly avoid using that power? As a demon, aren't you supposed to want to cause harm on others? Stephen was an anomaly that absolutely baffled Daniel.

Hosuh and Stephen had also both started showing their 'true form' around the house. Luckily, they didn't knock anything over with their wings, but Daniel had suspected that it'd be happening soon.

Hosuh and Stephen were sat next to eachother on the couch, watching TV. As Daniel walked over, he looked at the screen. 

'Cooking Channels,' Daniel laughed to himself. 'Of course.'

Getting a sudden out of nowhere surge of confidence, Dan decided to ask a few questions about his roommates. 

"Hey Hosuh, I've been wondering something."

Hosuh smiled. "About what?"

"Your halo, it's silver. There's nothing wrong with that, but..." Daniel gestured towards the halo. "Why is it silver? If you don't mind me asking." 

"Oh, it's..." Hosuh sighed. "It's because I had a really important job, back up there." He said, pointing towards the sky.

"Is that also why Stephen doesn't have red horns or wings, like you'd usually expect from a demon?"

"Not really, actually. I did have an important job, but I only have purple wings because you get to choose which colour you get once you officially get a job. For work attire, or dress code. Most work just says to pick red, but my job didn't require a certain colour, so I got to pick. I got it purple, to match the hair. I think it looks pretty sick." Stephen explained, with a slight smirk at the end.

"Yeah, it does look pretty cool." Daniel mumbled, slightly upset that by answering his questions, he suddenly had more questions.

"Mhm." Hosuh hummed, then turned back to the TV. 

Dan had more questions, but he took that gesture as the sign that the conversation was over. Sighing, he turned to the TV as well to see what was on the TV.

They were watching Guy Fieri eating a burger in some food truck when Stephen decided to look through what was on the other channels... and what he found was not disappointing.

"Dude. SHREK 2." Stephen instantly clicked on the remote to put the movie on.

"Oh hell yeah, I haven't seen Shrek since I was a kid!" Daniel replied.

They watched the movie in relative silence, laughing at the jokes that their younger selves didn't quite catch. 

But then, the Fairy Godmother had her song. And what happened next was something that Daniel thought he would never be able to say in his life.

He sung karaoke with a demon. Yup.

It started off as Stephen humming the song.

Then Daniel quietly singing to himself.

Then Stephen singing loud enough for both Hosuh and Dan to hear.

Then Daniel and Stephen both getting up and singing/yelling Holding Out For A Hero together. 

Hosuh didn't join the two, he was too busy laughing until he was crying and yelling at the two to stop before he died again. 

As the music stopped, Stephen and Daniel both fell to the floor laughing at themselves along with Hosuh.

Afterwards, Stephen and Daniel both returned to the couch as if nothing had even happened.

Daniel knew that he shouldn't be having so much fun with people he had known for a little less than a week. He shouldn't be trusting them to stay alone in his apartment while he was working, or trusting them enough to sing at the top of his lungs to the Shrek 2 soundtrack. 

But he did.

At the back of his mind since day one of knowing Hosuh and Stephen, had a slight suspicion about the two. It seemed stupid at first, but the more and more comfortable he felt around the two... his suspicions only got stronger. 

It seemed impossible, but what if...

These two weren't as much of strangers as Daniel thought they were?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, kind of big announcement. I've decided that I'll be getting rid of the Hosuh x Stephen, because it just doesn't make sense anymore.
> 
> If you'd like to read a fic dedicated to Stosuh though, I've got another one up that you can read. Do be warned the Stosuh is STRONG in that one.


	5. What's Going On Here?

Daniel was almost certain his suspicions were correct. 

He had began to notice the little things Stephen and Hosuh did more and more recently. 

Whenever Stephen and Hosuh needed to talk about something, they wouldn't just whisper to each other or walk out of earshot from Daniel. No, they'd go to the furthest away point from him as possible in the area, sometimes even going outside of the apartment. 

They'd both flinch when Daniel shared things about himself. 

Hosuh seemed to do a double take whenever questioned about what he was saying that night in the alleyway.

Stephen seemed to completely shut down at the mention of what he did back in hell.

They both deflected Dan's questions like a glass screen.

What were they hiding?

Dan was going to do everything he could to find out.

He decided that he would wait until he had an opportunity to get Stephen away from Hosuh, and then interrogate him. After all, an angel would be more likely to tell the truth than a demon. Right?

He also figured that he shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. Considering that Stephen had planned on murdering Dan at their first meeting, he assumed that Stephen wouldn't be afraid of doing it now if he got too close to something he wasn't supposed to know. 

He had to play this safe.

For a week, he did nothing but memorize routines. Stephen goes to sleep every night at 10pm, the first one to go to sleep. Daniel goes to anywhere in between 11 and 3. Hosuh never falls asleep before Daniel leaves. 

Hosuh gets up early every morning at 6:30, despite the fact that he doesn't have to. He doesn't have a job, doesn't even set an alarm. Maybe he's just a normal early riser. Daniel gets up in time to go to work, so around 7:45 in the morning. Stephen is never awake before Dan leaves for work.

When he gets back from work around 5:30, Stephen and Hosuh are almost never there for a period of anywhere between fifteen minutes and an hour. They both go for a walk around the city to try and memorize the routes, for some reason. 

Yet another suspicious thing.

Considering all of the facts above, Daniel has a one to four hour period at night to talk to Hosuh, which is the most time he'll get to interrogate Hosuh without Stephen interfering. 

He decided that he'd do it today. He would interrogate Hosuh and figure out what the hell is going on.

Now, all he had to do was plan his questions and wait.

-<>-

The questions all swarmed in his head like a recently shaken bee hive.

What the hell were your jobs? What was the plan, and why were you planning to go against your respective locations? How did you die? Why do I feel like I know both of you? Do you feel like you know me? And...

What was that third doorway, and why was I behind it?

He tried to push them back and just wait it out. Stephen would be leaving to go to sleep any time now. 

The three were sitting at the couch again, watching a movie. Daniel was too distracted to know what the movie was, or care whether it was good or not.

He felt every second tick many as the movie played, feeling more nervous around the two than he had ever felt. Now, a new question came up in his mind.

Could they read my mind and see what I was thinking? 

He shivered at the thought. 

Waiting, waiting, waiting. Five minutes seemed like five hours. I just want to get this over with, I can't wait any longer. Would my plan still work if I just asked with Stephen here?

He internally shook his head.

No, Stephen would likely just lie. He'd make sure Hosuh and himself got out of that situation in no time. 

Stephen was smart - no, really smart. He was almost a pathological liar, as he could come up with some bullshit answer to your question in under a second if he didn't want to answer it. Hosuh was really smart too, but he avoided lying like the plague.

I wonder why.

Then, finally, God had mercy on his troubled soul and Stephen said "I'm going off to bed, goodnight."

Daniel waited for the sound of a door closing. Then the noise of a bed sinking under a persons weight. Then the noise of quiet snores.

It's now or never.

"Hey, Hosuh," Daniel got the other's attention. 

"Yea?" He replied, sounding half asleep. Would that get him answers more or less easily?

Daniel paused, wondering whether or not he should do this. Deciding he should, Dan continued. "I have a few questions to ask you."


	6. HIATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY...

So yes, this story will be going on a hiatus.

I do plan to finish this story, but right now ideas aren't coming to my head easily. The Disneyland trip fic will continue being updated (hopefully) once a week, maybe twice over the summer break, but for now this won't be updated at all.

I apologize if you don't like the other story or don't like Stosuh, but for now I need something less elaborate to write with less world building, as writing these characters and story arcs honestly gets exhausting. It's just not fun anymore, and with my current workload at school, taking time that could have been used for schoolwork to do something I honestly don't want to do just isn't worth my time. I'm a human being with limits, and this story is pushing it. I am nowhere near author material, I'm an artist at heart. I just wanted to dabble in writing, because I felt like I was decent enough to do something with it. Judging from the much too kind support I've been getting, it seems like I am. I decided to keep working on the more popular fic for you all, to hopefully keep you entertained while I figure things out with this story.

To brighten the mood... I'm writing an actual original work right now. It's not really inspired by DanPlan at all, save for one or two character designs or names. If anyone would like a brief summary on my writing so far, let me know and I'll tell you all about the story! It's a female point of view this time, which I (for some reason) always like writing more.

Again, I'm very sorry to those who have tuned in and waited patiently for updates on this story, but I'm just not feeling it anymore.

An update for the Disneyland story should be out by Friday!


End file.
